classicffxifandomcom-20200216-history
Merchant
A merchant is a general term used for an NPC who buys and sells wares, to and from adventurers. There are many types of merchants across Vana'diel such as: *Standard Merchant *Regional Merchant *Guild Merchant *Guild Point Merchant *Tenshodo Merchants 'Standard Merchant' These can be found across Vana'diel and sell anything from weapons, armor, medicine, food, scrolls etc. There is no limit to amount of items that can be purchased from them. Similarly, there is no limit to the amount that can be sold to them. Please be aware that some items can not be sold full stop. The buy and sell prices they offer vary depending on the level of reputation you have. They are open for business all day, every day. 'Regional Merchant' Adventurers will stumble across this type of merchant in the 3 starter cities of Bastok, San d'Oria and Windurst. The city which wins the conquest for the merchants region wins his business. :*For example, if San d'Oria controls the region of Aragoneu, Antonian in San d'Oria will be the only regional merchant for Aragoneu to have goods for sale that week. If the Beastmen control a region, that region's goods will not be available at any of the three merchants until a city gains control. The merchants will continue to sell their goods until their city loses the region. A new merchant in the prevailing city will then take over merchant duties. To check which regions a city control, check the region info in the menu or use the command /rmap. Regional merchants offer a variety of goods from the region they are alligned to. Again there is no limit to the amount of items that can be purchased from or sold to them. Please be aware that some items can not be sold full stop. The buy and sell prices they offer vary depending on the level of reputation you have. They are open for business all day, every day. 'Guild Merchant' Vana'diel has a variety of guilds whom all have guild shops attached. They sell items which you would typically expect them to sell. For example, the smithing guild sell ores and ingots, the cooking guild sell food ingredients, etc. These merchants differ from regular ones as there is a limit to the amount of items that can be purchased. Likewise, they will only purchase guild related goods from adventurers and a limited number of items per day too. Guild merchants hold a fixed amount of stock for each item they sell meaning that they can 'sell out'. When this happens the guild will then gradually restock this item over the course of several Vana'diel days. The guild will increase the price of these goods until they are considered to be 'fully stocked' again. Guild stores have fixed opening hours and 1 days holiday a week. These are as follows: Alchemy Guild *Open: 8:00 - 23:00 *Holiday: Iceday Bonecraft Guild *Open: 8:00 - 23:00 *Holiday: Windsday Clothcraft Guild *Open: 6:00 - 21:00 *Holiday: Firesday Cooking Guild *Open: 5:00 - 20:00 *Holiday: Darksday Fishing Guild *Open: 3:00 - 18:00 *Holiday: Lightningday Goldsmithing Guild *Open: 8:00 - 23:00 *Holiday: Iceday Leathercraft Guild *Open: 3:00 - 18:00 *Holiday: Iceday Smithing Guild *Open: 8:00 - 23:00 *Holiday: Watersday Woodworking Guild *Open: 6:00 - 21:00 *Holiday: Firesday 'Guild Point Merchant' Different from regular merchants, these sell items that can be bought with guild points accumulated within the pertaining guild. They do not sell goods that can be bought with gil. Adventurers will find that they typically sell key items which are used in advanced crafting and pieces of equipment which increased the effectiveness of the craft. 'Tenshodo Merchants' In order to be able to buy from these vendors you must become a member of the Tenshodo. These vendors mainly sell items that are associated with Ninjas, Samurais, and Monks, as well as some harder-to-find items. Prices are based on your Norg reputation. The higher your reputation there, the lower your prices. They only buy a select few items from players, and they pay more than standard vendors. Most Tenshodo merchants aren't open all the time either (much the same as Guild Merchants). They are only open during certain hours of the day. Each location has its own hours. Category:Guild Merchant Category:Standard Merchants Category:Regional Merchants